On Survival and Other Unimportant Matters
by Tendertooks
Summary: A new, mysterious student by the name of Gaara threatens the precariously peaceful life of Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke. But as old demons resurface, so do new feelings.  May reach a higher rating in later chapters.


**On Survival, And Other Unimportant Matters**

**Summary**: A new, mysterious student by the name of Gaara threatens the precariously peaceful life of Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke. But as old demons resurface, so do new feelings. May reach a higher rating in later chapters

**AN: **I don't really know where this is going yet. I wanted to challenge myself by setting up a very generic plot, and then twisting and seeing how interesting and unique it can become. Unfortunately some of my loose notes have been lost, so I have to recreate it again. (I'm about 70-80% with the plot) Please tell me what you think, suggestions and plot ideas are still welcome. All I can tell you now is that some Yakuza MAY be involved. Not yet too sure. This is my first time to try a chapterfic for the Naruto fandom.

* * *

**Prologue: First Encounters**

Early one monday morning, Uzumaki Naruto found himself on the cold bare floor with his blankets tangled around his legs. He gave a groan, rubbing the patch of mussed blonde hair where he'd hit the ground before bolting up in alarm when he heard the loud honks from the street below.

"TEME!" Naruto yelled, bursting the window open and shaking his fist at the sleek black BMW waiting outside. It was always like this; the bastard (for which Naruto had kindly named) wouldn't even grace Naruto with a cellphone call. Cursing some more, Naruto dodged the mess of his apartment, grabbing whatever clean articles of uniform he could as he stumbled into the bathroom.

It was the first morning of his third year at Konoha High Academy, one of the most prestigious schools in the country. As expected, he was late. He cursed his damn alarm (which he'd set last night, stupid thing!) and hopped in and out of the shower in a flurry, dressing himself with his toothbrush still lodged in his mouth. He offered no immediate care to his hair as he hurried past the mirror.

Egad. He could just imagine what Sasuke was going to do to him if he got that bastard late on their first day- that was if the prick would even_ wait _for him. If he didn't, Naruto would have to run to school anyway!

Deciding to completely for-go breakfast (loathe he was to do it) he pummelled down the stairs and meant to run straight out the kitchen door. But he skidded to a stop when he saw one Sasuke Uchiha seated at the kitchen counter, looking bored.

"How the hell did you get in here, teme?" Naruto yelled before he could stop himself.

"That hiding place for your spare key is painfully obvious, moron."

Turning a slight shade of red, Naruto glanced at the cheese omelette on his favourite orange plate. "The hell is that for?" He pointed rudely, "Thought you didn't want to be late!"

"Which was why I woke you up at seven. We've got about forty minutes. Eat."

There was a long silence as Naruto stared, flabbergasted at his older, insufferable classmate. At one gaping glance at the kitchen clock, he'd confirmed it.

"YOU CAN BE SUCH A DICK!"

Above the tirade and still with a cool voice, Sasuke answered, "You're up, there's food, we're early. Stop complaining, usuratonkachi."

* * *

At the front seat, Naruto switched the radio station to 101.9, his favorite pop-rock station which was currently playing Ikimono Gakari's newest single. He was in the highest seat of bliss when, to his dismay, Sasuke lowered the volume till it was barely audible.

Naruto frowned and turned it back on full blast. He even began head-banging to it, just to piss Sasuke off.

Which only made Sasuke shut the radio off, stating that Naruto was more than welcome to drive his own car to school.

This was the reason why they finished the ride in silence.

"-Goddamn bastard with a giant prick up his ass."

Well, almost silence.

* * *

In the grander scheme of things, Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto were never meant to be friends. And there were a million reasons for it. Unlike Sasuke, the loud, obnoxious blonde had none of the finer tastes that were sought after by the upper crust society in Japan. He was loud, known to spill some sauce or another over his shirt sometime during the day, and he always forgot to throw out the carton of bad milk from the fridge. Konoha's mightiest teachers sported headaches when checking Naruto's homework, as not only did it consist of a generous supply of vulgar doodles, but also the sort of handwriting that became incoherent by the time it reached the end of the page.

In comparison, Uchiha Sasuke was quiet, brooding and armed with an acerbic tongue. He was illiterate in the verse of friendship and had none of the warmth and unabashed honesty that Naruto had. Sasuke always garnered the top grades in class and had the uncanny ability to gloat even if he always kept to himself. But to those he deemed his equal- Sasuke was wildly competitive.

Despite this, they _were_ friends— ever since Naruto had moved to Konoha two years ago. It was strange, how these two different personalities found each other. They had started a rocky year of mutual hatred, but by the time the year was over, they were inseparable.

And in their context _inseparable_ was a strange term. Inseparable didn't mean that they never argued (in fact quite the opposite), and it didn't mean they hung out with each other (they barely even did). Rather, inseparable meant they had a bond, a _trust_ that ran deeper than any day-to-day occurrence. They could go weeks without speaking or seeing each other, but when they held each other's eye they knew nothing between them changed.

When Sasuke's brother Itachi murdered his parents, it was Naruto, warm and comforting, who pulled him out of the dark shadows of despair. When Naruto's foster father Jiraiya died, it was cold, stern Sasuke who organized the wake, the funeral, the bills, and he pushed the devastated Naruto back on track just in time to finish that year's schooling. Naruto always told himself he owed a lot to the Uchiha.

But there were just some days he just wished he could throttle the conceited prick anyway.

"Could you _please_ drive like a sane person next time?" Naruto yelled over the hood of the BMW as he stepped out, shooting Sasuke a dirty look.

"It's your fault for choosing not to wear your seatbelt," retorted Sasuke.

Naruto rolled his eyes, taking his backpack before slamming the door in response. The two unlikely friends began walking towards the large gates of Konoha High.

"Teme, there's a difference between fast and reckless," hissed Naruto.

"It's funny how you have to point that out, usura—"

"SASUKE-KUUUN!"

Sasuke stiffened, his face slowly melting into the ice-cold indifference he was well-known for. Blond Ino and pink-haired Sakura bounded towards him with bright smiles, flaunting their new Junior-edition uniforms.

For as long as Naruto had known him, Sasuke had always attracted young girls from all years and these two were among the most daring of them. Naruto still adored Sakura but tried his best not to make it known. In any case, both she and Ino were relatively cordial to him when they did notice him, but whenever they were _this_ bubbly Naruto knew he had to step away. This was one thing Sasuke had to deal with by himself.

Naruto smirked at the stoic raven head, waving goodbye as he made a bee's line for his own group of friends, most probably lounging by the entrance stairs as usual.

The day was starting out well. Everything seemed to simply fall into place just like last year: Sasuke would bring him to school where they'd part ways, with the bastard doing god knows what while he spent his breaks with his buddies Kiba, Chouji, Shino and Shikamaru. Come dismissal, he'd follow Kiba to soccer practice where he and Sasuke-bastard would compete in every single drill they had. Sometimes, Shino and Chouji would watch them from the stands.

While searching for those familiar faces, Naruto collided with a hard shoulder. He tripped backwards, landing back onto his orange backpack.

"Oi, the hell was that for?" He yelled, scrunching his face in annoyance, thinking it was one of his friends. When he looked up he was surprised to see a face he'd never seen before.

A tall boy with short red hair stood before him. His pale green eyes showed some initial surprise, but then turned so cold and unfathomable that in one moment, Naruto was unnerved. Black eyeliner and a tight frown was set upon porcelain features. There was something tough beneath this boy's exterior, something solid, unforgiving and slightly familiar.

Naruto made to stand up, "Daa, gomen, I wasn't looking where—"

The redhead moved quickly. The first punch landed square on Naruto's jaw and Naruto staggered back, stars in his eyes. Before he could react, another punch landed right on his nose, sending a hot stream of pain straight to his brain. Faint from shock, Naruto barely realized he'd collapsed onto the ground.

By this time there were girls screaming, and a flurry of movement around him, but all Naruto could really focus on was wet redness down the front of his shirt. He scrambled, barely dodging the redhead's shin which tried to kick his stomach in. Naruto made for an uppercut in retaliation.

Unfortunately, the redhead seemed to have anticipated that, and caught Naruto's fist in a bruising grasp. Naruto gasped, his eyes unfocused as this stranger twisted his arm back. He managed to struggle, elbowing the boy's ribs, but still the redhead didn't let go. Naruto tried again, but he tottered, the pain almost _blinding_.

It wasn't until Sasuke – and _hell_ it was Sasuke, furious and snarling and fast—hit the living daylights out of the redhead that Naruto found his senses back, the arm relinquished. Naruto staggered forward, dizzy from the pain, but also from the shock at the scene now before him.

Sasuke Uchiha, class president and prefect of class H3 – D, was caught in a violent school rumble.

* * *

He could no longer move without feeling a shitload of pain.

Naruto hated himself, feeling stupid for holding up a large wad of tissue to his nose where the blood refused to stop. He was aching everywhere, the front of his ripped uniform soaked and he was being glared down by the most bad-ass asshole in the whole school.

They said his name was Gaara.

"—AND IT IS THE FIRST DAY OF CLASS!" Principal Tsunade blared even higher, heaving as she stared down the three students before her.

She pointed accusingly at Naruto, "I could expect this behaviour from YOU!" and as Naruto began making noises in retaliation, Tsunade plundered on, "BUT YOU, Uchiha! You are class president, prefect and running for valedictorian! _YOU CANNOT AFFORD TO FISTFIGHT YOUR CLASSMATES IN FRONT OF THE SCHOOL_!"

"Tch," Sasuke said, looking away. Naruto glanced at the bastard, noticing the bruises looked worse now, the broken lip darker, swollen.

That Gaara who sat across them was just as bloody and dirty, but was also smiling a lopsided smile- one that Naruto found quite disturbing. Seeing it, Tsunade immediately pounced, "AND YOU, SABAKU GAARA! You barely lasted five minutes in this school! What do you have to say about this!"

"I wasn't aware any of the rules changed," the redhead answered simply.

Tsunade, as though understanding what he meant, only grew fiercer, "Step out into the hall and wait for me to call you. I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU YET YOUNG MAN, SO DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO SLINK OUT OF THIS!"

As the door closed behind the redhead, Tsunade turned back to Uchiha, voice growing hoarse, "Tell me again how this started."

"Tsunade-baachan—"

"Don't you baachan me, brat!" Tsunade slapped her palm to her desk, veins were growing more prominent on her neck. She whipped back to Sasuke with her full attention, "Tell me what was going on!"

"It's like I said," Sasuke growled, surly, "He just went after Naruto."

"How can I ever believe someone would just hit Naruto without provocation?"

"Why don't you go ask him yourself?" snapped Sasuke.

Tsunade shot Sasuke a dirty look before she began pacing, "Be that as it may, Naruto's position here at this moment is precarious."

"You're going to kick me out!" Naruto yelled out, panicking.

"My hands are tied to the board's decision, Naruto," Tsunade looked bothered by this, and for a second, both Naruto and Sasuke saw a softness in her eyes that disappeared a moment later, "You're still on probation for last year's violation."

"—But baachan, that was _last year!"_

"—Yes," muttered Sasuke, looking away, "and you probably scared half the school with your streaking."

"—Oi! Shut up teme!"

Ignoring both of them, Tsunade continued, "Listen, Naruto. If I put you on probation or on suspension now—even if it's just a suspension from your varsity— that gets you expelled."

There was a short pause. Naruto's jaw slackened.

"But baachan—"

He trailed off into silence. The air in the room was tense with apprehension. Tsunade made her way to the window, her arms crossed in front of her. Sasuke watched her silently, unmoving. Naruto wished he could see her expression.

"So instead," Tsunade continued slowly, "I'll be giving you rank one detentions on Tuesdays and Thursdays and Saturday mornings for the whole year. That way, you even keep your football practice."

Naruto shot out towards Tsunade, a bright smile lighting the entire room. He opened his arms despite the pain. "Tsunade-baachan!"

"DON'T HUG ME, BRAT!"

It was uncharacteristically generous of her, but Tsunade couldn't help giving Naruto second chances time and time again. He tried, he really, genuinely did—and often he could prove to do much better than he let on. Tsunade knew all about the boy's childhood, and it had been tough; she found it unfair because though Naruto was a decidedly raucous prankster, he was a good boy beneath it all.

Detoured, Naruto sat back down, "Daa, so what detention will you make me do?"

"Nothing glamorous. But I'll be setting you and Gaara up for detention together. "

This time, both Naruto and Sasuke yelled, "WHAT?"

"—Yes," her face was stern, "and you'll be his designated tour guide. That will double as your punishment, brat."

"SO HOW COME SASUKE-BASTARD DOESN'T GET ANY!"

"LANGUAGE!" Tsunade yelled back.

"Tch," Sasuke upturned his nose, "It's probably because of the Uchiha name."

"Unlikely," Tsunade shot back, although he'd hit the mark dead on. The School Board would have her head in an instant if she even thought about placing Uchiha Sasuke under probation, but she couldn't let him know that, could she?

"I could land you detention too, if you wanted."

Sasuke looked unconvinced, but dropped the subject anyway, "Are we done here?"

Tsunade nodded, helping Naruto off his seat, "Yes, now both of you, get to the infirmary. Have that split lip looked at, Uchiha." Then she spoke much more seriously, "And Naruto, you know better than to start another fight. I'm completely hands off if it ever comes to another major violation. ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?"

But Naruto and Sasuke were already out the door.

Tsunade sighed. Those boys.

* * *

Stepping out of Tsunade's office, Naruto almost told Sasuke to lay off. The guy had been breathing down his neck ever since the incident.

"Press harder on your nose so it won't clot, moron," hissed Sasuke.

"Take that stick out your ass so it won't rot, bastard," retorted Naruto.

"So it's _Uzumaki_ Naruto."

A cold voice just barely rose above a whisper, but it sent chills up Naruto's spine anyway. He turned, slowly, facing the dangerous redhead whose eyes were fixated on him.

"The hell d'you want, Sabaku?" hissed Naruto between grit teeth. Sasuke immediately moved in between them, but Naruto would have none of that. He walked straight to Gaara and pointed rudely at his face.

"You might think you're the shit here, asshole," Naruto began, "but I am so on to you—you, you—"

But then Naruto Uzumaki lost his words, for in one moment Gaara's cool fingers were on his cheeks, caressing him almost fondly. Naruto jerked away.

"The hell?" Naruto's eyes were wide.

"You don't remember?"

Naruto's jaw slackened. He'd even dropped the tissue he had been using on his nose. Gaara closed his eyes, sighed once, before walking past him.

"I think this will be a very interesting year. Don't you?" He glanced at the stoic Sasuke, who stood stiff and rooted to the spot just as the redhead brushed by him to enter the principal's office.

And that was how the real trouble began.

* * *

**A/N**: Reposted this to take care of some minor mistakes. Also please note that in my story they are about 16 years old and Sasuke already has a driving permit- one of the only ones allowed in the year, partly because of the Uchiha name. I imagine he could afford such a car, too. Please hang on, I'm starting the story in earnest now.


End file.
